Talk:Pierce
"Pierce-Critcal Glitch?" Since I am not familiar with this "Pierce-Critical glitch", I would appreciate if someone could rewrite the paragraph describing it in a more understandable manner. 00:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Merging Should this page merge with Luna (Skill) page since their have the same effect.--Fabsu93 06:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Good question. Here is FE9, FE10, and FE13 Luna effect: *FE9: Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance. *FE10: Triples Strength and negates enemy's Defense. *FE13: Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance. I am not sure if this is still mergable.--Thenewguy34(Other) 11:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) But remember that in FE4 & FE5 there is skill called Moonlight Sword which is quite identical to pierce skill and that skill share the same page with Luna skill. So i am still in favor of merging this page with Luna page. Sorry for my late reply.--Fabsu93 (talk) 18:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::In Japan, Luna is called Moonlight. Meanwhile, to my knowledge, this is just Pierce. However, I am not sure if we shoud keep they separate or merge them.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I really don't think they should be merged. When looking at the differences between Luna and Pierce in all the games that Luna appears in, for example, I'm pretty sure they are distinct enough to remain as they are. This is especially true for Skills that affect stats, like Luna and Pierce. When looking at the Fire Emblem series as a whole, stats have not varied by a great amount, so there is only so much variation that can actually take place with Stat-affecting Skills. In this case, if the lowering/negation of the enemy's Def stat is the only similarity, I'd say that's way too general to justify merging a bunch of Skills.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I think they should stay seperate if I`m not mistaken Pierce has a slightly differnt effect than Moonlight Sword I thought Moonlight Sword garenteed that it negates Def while Pierce just negated Def by half I think only on critical hit`s Pierce negated Def completely I may be wrong though it`s been awhile since I played any GBA Fire Emblem.--Naglfar94 (talk) 05:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 This page needs to merge with Luna. It's exactly the same skill as Luna/Lunar Sword but with a different name. Looking at other pages such as Great Shield,Cancel and Continue it seems the norm for putting differently named skills on the same page when their effect is essentially identical. This page's existence is thus inconsistent with the rest of the wiki.-- 04:31, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well there are several differences. Some versions of Luna only negates half of the enemy's health, others deal triple damage. Pierce's activation rate is also very different from Luna as the activation rate is the user's level, not their skill stat. That's enough reasons to keep them separate.—Nauibotics (talk) 04:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :As for me, same as what Nauibotics said. He sums it up very well.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC)